Plowing The Hills
by GabrielsLoveSlaveLokiFTWincest
Summary: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson: The pair are together, but Sam learns that Dean's married. He has to choose, between plowing his scrumptious boss or not encouraging cheating. should I continue or should I stop? :3


Sam Wesson had never meant to encourage another to commit adultery, but there he was, his boss balls deep in him, almost too good to believe. "G-god, Dea-" He'd stopped himself, having not been given permission to call Mr. Smith by his first name.

"Fuck you're tight." Dean grunted as he gave the man beneath him a chance to adjust. "Call me Dean, Sam. I wanna hear you moan my name."

"O-okay." Sam was bent over the desk, eager for the blond to move. "P-please. N-need you."

Chuckling softly, he began to move, deep and slow thrusts raking over the tech support man's prostate, pulling soft moans from both of their lips.

Sam went limp beneath him, moaning his name quietly. "D-Dean…"

Dean slowly increased his speed, knowing it was Sam's first time in a long time and there was no reason to rush. "D-didn't think you'd be the type to bend over, Sammy. Thought you'd top me. I've never been topped before. Tight. Virgin. Ass."

Sam groaned needily, pushing back hard. "C-can I?"

"If you're good." The man moaned softly, but was interrupted by a call. Stilling himself, Dean answered the phone. "Hello darling. What? You're coming to the office? Why? The conference was canceled? Damn. Well, I need to finish up something here so I'll see you shortly?" He quickly hung up, not noticing the tension in Sam's long body.

"You have a wife or girlfriend or something?" It was growled out, Sam looking over his shoulder at the other man.

"Wife…and she's coming. Now." Suddenly Dean was thrusting in and out hard and fast, rougher than he'd planned, needing to finish quickly.

Sam moaned loudly, unable to help himself as each thrust drove him closer to the edge

With a muffled cry into the other's neck, Dean Smith came hard inside him, quickly pulling out once he'd stopped shaking. The sound of high heels clacking towards them came from the hallway and Dean quickly zipped himself up, shooting the unrelieved Sam an extremely apologetic look as the tech support guy hurriedly zipped himself up, and arranged himself so it looked like there was a report going on.

"Baby, I'm here." A moderately attractive brunette strolled in, moving to sit in Dean's lap.

"I, uh, see that." The exec was edgy, hoping his wife wouldn't notice the smell of sex in the room or the look of pain on Sam's face.

"Just ignore me. Finish up whatever it is." She smiled and stroked the blond's head absentmindedly.

"Uh, Lisa? This is private business stuff. Something I really can't let you hear."

"Oh…alright. Well, I'll be in the break room. Do you still get pretzels?" Kissing her husband gently, she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Awkward silence filled the room as Sam shifted in his seat. "Why didn't you tell me you had a wife?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't-"

"Think? Yeah, that's what everyone says."

"No! I didn't…want this marriage in the first place. Just needed to marry a girl or my dad would have disowned me and I wouldn't be working here. I think Lisa knows it too. She's not nearly so affectionate at home." The blond looked wracked with guilt but he still moved towards the other. "C-can I….fix you?"

Sam stared for a minute, nodding softly as he let the other man undo his pants and pull his cock out. Dean began to stroke him, but Sam wanted more. "Blow me."

"W-what?" It was clear the man had never blown anyone before.

"Blow me. If you want this…affair with me, blow me."

"Y-yes." Trembling slightly, Dean darted his tongue out, licking over the tip and made a slight face at the taste but wrapped his lips around the head, his neck at an odd angle from blowing the still seated Sam.

Moaning, Sam scooted himself farther off the seat, holding Dean's head still as he began to fuck into that mouth, staring at those perfect lips and shocked eyes as he thrusted into the wet heat. "S-so fucking good. And you're just gonna take it too." Thrusting himself deeper, he felt the blond choke but Dean didn't pull away, struggling to relax himself. Darkened green eyes stared into lusty brown ones as Sam neared the edge again. "G-gonna come." His fingers digging into the exec's scalp, Sam came hard down his throat, still thrusting.

Dean managed to swallow it down, choking a few times and sighing in relief as the other released him. Pulling back, he collapsed to the ground, taking shaky breaths. "G-god."

Petting his hair, the larger man grinned. "Tomorrow, I'm fucking you over the copier. Bring lube or I'm only using my spit."

Mumbling a "yes," Dean struggled to his feet as Sam redid his pants.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sir. Have a good night with your lovely wife." Smiling, the brunet left the room, heading for his car.

Staring after him, the blond's face widened into a huge grin. "Tomorrow…I'm gonna be taken by that man tomorrow."

The End.


End file.
